


Nightmares

by WrongDecision



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's just really soft okay, M/M, Nightmares, They're around 16 to 17 here, bunny - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: With a gasp for air Kenny shot up, closely missing Butters' head, and opened his eyes, hands suddenly clawing at Butters' pajama sleeves where he was holding his shoulders.His gaze seemed unfocused and flicked  through the room, trying to recognize anything that would tell him where he was. When he seemingly wasn't able to find anything he started breathing heavily and Butters realized he was probably going into a panic."Kenny! Kenny, it's me! It's Butters!"





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayneral/gifts).



> This got SO much bigger than I intended.  
> Enjoy this not-so-small oneshot which I wrote for my best friend because we both love these two babies! ♡

When Butters woke up it was the middle of the night and the first thing he noticed was that it was very, very cold.  
He looked up to find the window open and stared at it in confusion. He always closed it before sleep. He couldn't have forgotten about it, it was woven strongly into his routine.  
He sat up to close the window and found that he hadn't been lying under his blanket either. No wonder that he was feeling so cold.  
Blindly he felt for the fabric and found it but he also found something else he hadn't expected. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming as he connected the dots and realized that he was touching hair, or better, another persons head.  
At the same time as Butter's pulled away his hand with a soft shriek, the person made a noise and with some relief he was able to narrow the voice down to one of his friends. He wasn't sure which one, but at least he knew the person.  
Butters went to the window and closed it, still cold, before he went back to the bed.  
His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by then and the little bit of moonlight falling through the glass turned the sleeping boy's hair silver.  
Kenny.  
And suddenly Butters remembered.  
Kenny had climbed through the windows a few hours prior, not really explaining why he was there, except that he felt like hanging out with him.  
Butters had hugged him and wondered if his heart always beat fast and strong enough to feel it through the thin jacket he was wearing nowadays and decided that he didn't hug him enough to tell. And that maybe this needed to change.  
Despite being happy to see Kenny, Butters had been nervous and a little scared, too.  
It had been after Butters' curfew already so technically Kenny wasn't allowed inside, but when Mr and Mrs Stotch came to say good night Kenny just disappeared behind the closet. They didn't notice him and while Butters had been nervous, he managed to act almost as if nothing was wrong.  
The sceptic: "You're not looking at those dirty magazines again, Leopold, right? I thought we told you to throw them away!", from his father made him more confident, since he didn't have to lie about that.   
"No, sir!"  
And so they had gone back to the living room and left Butters alone.  
Kenny had come out from his hiding place again and had rolled his eyes when Butters apologized for the mess in his room.  
They had sat down next to eachother and didn't talk about anything specific for a while until Butters stood and got papers and pencils.  
Every now and then they played a game where they designed a character and then the other had to come up with a backstory and description of them.  
They joked around quietly for a while, creating some serious and some joke characters.  
And then Kenny had asked to stay the night and something in his voice stopped Butters from asking for his reasons.  
He had sounded exhausted and maybe a bit scared but that could've been just his imagination.  
Now he was lying there and Butters still wasn't any smarter.  
Carefully, he climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket towards himself. It was big enough for both of them afterall. Other than the bed itself, as they had realized, but Kenny hadn't seemed to mind to be back to back to his friend and Butters had eventually overcome the nervous jitters in his stomach.  
Butters sighed and managed to get back half the blanket, Kenny's side warm against his.  
He was just about to drift off again when Kenny made another noise and this time it sounded like a sob.  
Butters immediately sat up to turn to his friend.  
After another sniffle, he realized that this must have been what woke him up a few minutes prior.  
"Kenny? Wake up, fella..."  
Butters gently touched his shoulder but nothing happened except that he could feel Kenny tremble now.  
"It's just a dream, d-don't worry!"  
Butters felt like crying along.  
He shook Kenny, a bit stronger than the touching this time and the movement finally woke him.  
With a gasp for air Kenny shot up, closely missing Butters' head, and opened his eyes, hands suddenly clawing at Butters' pajama sleeves where he was holding his shoulders.  
His gaze seemed unfocused and flicked through the room, trying to recognize anything that would tell him where he was. When he seemingly wasn't able to find anything he started breathing heavily and Butters realized he was probably going into a panic.  
"Kenny! Kenny, it's me! It's Butters!", he whispered sharply and grabbed his hands, somehow managing to pry them off of his sleeves while doing so.  
Kenny's head snapped towards him and Butters only now noticed he was openly crying, eyes wide with fear and cheeks wet from the stream of tears running down his face.  
Butters knew he started crying some time around that, too.  
"I-It's alright, Kenny! I-I-I'm here now, fella."  
He wasn't sure what he was saying but he vaguely remembered his mother speaking similar things whenever he woke from a nightmare, back when he was younger and his family a bit closer.  
Kenny still looked as if he was far away, half trapped in whatever scenario had scared him this much, and wouldn't completely focus on him. He flinched away with a noise of pure horror when Butters leaned closer, so the latter let go of his shaking hands and held his face in between his own instead.   
It wasn't gentle but strong and solid and eventhough Butters knew it could've gone wrong like this, he felt his friend stop trying to get away.  
They sat in silence while Kenny's breathing was still fast and loud, before Kenny grabbed his hands again, this time to steady them and press them stronger against his face.   
He leaned into the touch and then, when Butters edged a bit closer again, Kenny laid his forehead against his.  
Any other time Butters would have shrieked a little, embarassed about the closeness, unsure what it meant and scared of the feelings he knew he had for Kenny, but right in that second none of that mattered.  
It was a gesture of trust and of seeking support and Butters would be damned if he didn't provide it then and there.

They sat like this for a while, still holding onto each other while Kenny tried to calm his ragged breathing and racing heart.  
At some point Butters felt one of his legs fall asleep under the weight and the position they were sitting in and it became harder to hold still.  
Kenny was mumbling under his breath, too quiet and rambled for Butters to understand and what he did catch didn't make sense.  
Butters didn't want to interrupt the stream of words, but at some point his foot started to hurt so badly he almost hissed.  
"Kenny, I'm sorry, but I have 'ta sit differently."  
He heard his friend take a deep breath before nodding and backing away, allowing Butters to let go of his face.  
Butters changed position, gently massaging his foot to get rid of the pain, and then they were sitting across from each other, knees barely touching.  
Butters wanted to suggest he could lean on him again, but he was too scared to be called weird or to bother Kenny with it.  
Kenny himself was staring at his hands in his lap and didn't move.  
The mumbling had stopped.  
The vibrations on the matress gave Kenny's ongoing trembling away and Butters lifted his gaze to see that he was now focusing on him.  
Butters lifted his shoulders in a protective manner. "Sorry."  
Kenny's expression went from blank to confused.  
"Why are you apologizin'?" His voice was slightly rough from crying and his words drawled a bit.  
Butters couldn't help to admire how nice it sounded.  
He almost forgot to answer.  
"I-I don'now. I didn'now what else 'ta say, hah."  
Kenny let out a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.  
"You're a dork, Butters."  
"H-hey!"  
It was quiet again for a few moments, before Butters got over himself and took Kenny's hand.  
"Kenny, what was going on?"  
His friend stared at their hands in surprise, his expression clearly showed he hadn't expected that. It made Butters a bit queasy, but he didn't let go.  
He just waited.  
"Nightmares", Kenny answered after a long pause.  
"Those are some nightmares then, huh?"  
"Yup."  
When Butters didn't ask further, Kenny started playing with his fingers.  
Butters felt his stomach drop a bit and was thankful that it was mostly dark.  
Kenny turned his hand and seemed to curiously inspect the lines on his palm. Butters squeaked when he started tracing them and Kenny looked back up.  
"Ticklish, huh?"  
He smirked and Butters stumbled over his quiet words of confirmation.  
Kenny shifted closer, so that their legs actually touched now.   
Butters didn't know what it was but the look in Kenny's eyes made him feel warmer than comfortable and the fact that one of his fingers was still drawing circles on his skin didn't help it.  
He knew his cheeks had started to redden and he was sure that the soft but amused smile on Kenny's face meant that he saw it.  
Kenny leaned even closer and Butters felt himself go rigid before Kenny gently bumped his forehead into his own.  
Ohh.  
And here he thought Kenny was actually going to kiss him. What a dumb thought.  
He felt Kenny's fingers wander to his wrist and press down gently.  
Butters looked up a bit to see that his eyes were closed.  
"Calm down, Butters, before you get a heart attack."  
What? He was supposed to tell Kenny that, not the other way around.  
His fingers shifted slightly.  
With a soft shiver that went through his spine he realized that Kenny was testing his pulse.  
Well, that didn't help.  
"Butters."  
He was still looking up, so when Kenny opened his eyes to focus on him he was already staring back.  
"Relax."  
"Am relaxed!", he squawked as a reply, quiet enough for his parents not to wake up but too loud and shrill for it to confirm his statement.  
Kenny chuckled but then his expression changed back to something more serious.  
"Thank you."  
"What?"  
"For letting me stay and helping through the panic." He looked sorry and Butters felt like that was wrong. He shouldn't be.  
"I'd do it again!", he blurted and Kenny frowned.  
"I meant: Sorry. No, uh, ya' welcome! Gee, ya make me nervous, ha ha."  
The small laugh at the end emphasized that. Kenny seemed to wait if he would go on.   
He didn't.  
"Why?"  
"D-Doesn't matter. What didcha dream?"  
Kenny bit his lip and chewed on it obviously bothered by the question.  
"Don't want to talk about it. It's mostly best to just ignore it."  
Butters nodded and swallowed the dread that he had said something wrong. "A-Alrighty!"  
"Why do I make you nervous, Butters?"  
He finally let go of Butters wrist but before he could actually notice, Kenny had pressed two fingers against a vein on Butters' throat.  
It was a lot more intimate than him touching his wrist and demanded a lot of trust since that was a very sensible part of his body and while Butters knew he was just looking for his pulse again he couldn't shake the feeling that Kenny was testing the waters a little.  
"Why do ya keep feelin' for my heartbeat?", Butters asked instead of answering.  
"If I tell you, will you answer the question?"  
Butters thought about it and decided that it wouldn't be too risky to get it over with, judging by their current closeness.  
They would laugh about it, maybe it would be a bit awkward, and tomorrow everything would be normal, because Kenny was close like this with a lot of people and most likely wouldn't mind.   
"Okay."  
Kenny smiled.  
"I like the rythm. It shows people are alive and I find it calming. I don't usually do this too often, though. Most feel a bit violated by this." For a second he pressed his fingers a bit stronger against Butters throat to demonstrate.  
Butters felt like there was more to it that Kenny didn't say but the answer was generally satisfying so he left it at that.  
"Now you."  
Butters thought about what to answer and felt his heart speed up.   
Kenny let out a surprised hum and then shushed him softly.  
"I'm not going to get angry at you, Butters."  
Butters swallowed his fear, pulse still racing.  
"Thought you were gonna kiss me", he whispered.  
Kenny didn't look surprised and he suddenly realized that he had known.  
Butters couldn't exactly describe what that information did to him but he felt more than too warm and queasy now.  
Kenny licked his lips and Butters gaze flickered down to the movement.  
"Would that have been so bad?"  
Butters stared back at him, shocked at the reply.  
"Uh."  
Kenny's fingers curled slightly, without pressure so that they only gently grazed over his skin, except the two that were still measuring.  
Butters felt tears well up, a dumb reaction but he wasn't used to being touched intimately in any way and so he was getting overly sensitive now.   
He only knew it was a normal reaction, because it was the same for whenever he helped himself to a good time.  
He managed to keep the tears in, though, so Kenny wouldn't back off.  
The breathless: "No", Butters answered with was barely audible.  
"Good", Kenny replied, his other hand cupping Butters' face. "Because I really want to."  
Butters' breath hitched at the same time as Kenny leaned down and pressed his lips against Butters, careful but steady and solid.  
Butters heard Kenny breathe out as if the other had held it in up until now and felt his head go light.  
The tears were in his eyes now, burning slightly and blurring his view, because the strength of his emotions and the feeling of Kenny's lips against his were overwhelming.  
He knew Kenny had a lot of experience, judging on all the flings he'd had in the years, but now he didn't really move anymore than he already had, seemingly just testing what Butters would do.  
Butters felt the pleasantly burning pit that his stomach had become and how shaky his hands were.  
He moved them and gently touched Kenny's hair to hold him there and seemingly Kenny took it as an invitation because then he was moving his lips and it felt amazing and Butters lost any hint of control he had had left over himself and started crying.  
He tried to match what Kenny was doing but he had little experience and probably was a horrible kisser, still, Kenny pressed closer and Butters had never felt more alive.  
And then, suddenly, Kenny's head snapped back.  
"Are you crying?"  
The concern in his voice was more than audible; it showed in his expression, too.  
"If you didn't want to,you should have said so! I'm sorry, Butters! I thought I'd read the situation cor-"  
Butters stopped his apology by cupping Kenny's mouth with shaky fingers.  
He didn't want to hear any apologies.  
The kiss was amazing and he didn't want Kenny to think it anything less.  
"I'm-I'm fine, Kenny. I always do this", he gestured to his face, "when I g-get... turned on... Just, please don't apologise."  
Kenny seemed wary at first but seemingly Butters' expression was sincere enough. He still had trouble focusing and everything in his head seemed to swim.  
"D-Do it again, please."  
"Are you sure?"  
Butters thought for a moment, steadying his heartbeat by breathing deeply.  
He felt as if he'd run a marathon.  
"No. But do it."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I won't do anything if you aren't sure you want this."  
Butters answered a lot faster than he thought was even possible. "I do!"  
"Then why did you say no?"  
"I-I felt bad."  
"About kissing?"  
"About kissin' you. I-I feel like we're in a very weird situation. Gee, I don't want 'ta feel like I'm takin' advantage of ya nightmare thing, Kenny!"  
"But I kissed you first."  
"Yes, but... I don'now. It's weird."  
"I usually go distract myself when I have those, so this isn't anything different."  
The words hit Butters right in the face.  
"Is that it?", he replied softly.  
Kenny hummed in confusion.  
He decided to fuck it, he basically served his feelings on a sliver platter all night already.  
"Am I just a distraction?"  
Kenny seemed to understand what he meant, judging by how his eyes widened and how he clasped a hand over his mouth.  
"No, Butters, that's not-"  
"It's fine if I am."  
Butters interrupted Kenny before he could go on.  
"I just, I really hoped there was a chance ya' liked me back, 'specially since recently ya' started comin' to me when ya' needed help with stuff."  
Kenny opened his mouth to reply,but Butters just talked on quickly.  
"B-but it's fine! I'm j-just silly ol' Butters and I'm used to being a d-distraction. It's always been that way, right? For everyone."  
Kenny looked like he didn't know what to say and Butters realized just how much he had just broadcasted.  
He hated nights for that. He always opened up more then and spewed even bigger nonsense.  
He hicupped, the bit of saltwater in his eyes suddenly turning into actual tears.   
"So, please just kiss me again, so I can have this and forget all about it in the mornin?"  
Kenny's hands were suddenly infront of his face and Butters flinched, but he only wiped the steady stream from his cheeks. Butters had seen the expression Kenny was wearing only a few times in the span they knew each other and it was always directed towards his little sister.  
"I'm not going to kiss you, so you can 'go on with life', Butters."  
Butters sniffled and then asked himself when the situation had turned to Kenny taking care of him instead of the other way around.  
"O-okay, fine then. L-let's sleep and forget about it now already."  
Kenny shook his head.  
"You're not a cheap distraction, Butters and I need you to know and internalize that. Look at me."  
He did.  
"I care about you. You've always been a friend and never a distraction when I was bored. And I think I lo- like you, too, Butters."  
He still didn't look convinced.  
"You are my best friend, I wouldn't have asked to stay over on a bad night if I wouldn't blindly trust you."  
Butters felt some of the weight on his shoulders lift.  
"Ya' really mean it?"  
"Yes."  
"Gee, Kenny, thank you!"  
Kenny snorted. It was such a typical Butters-answer.  
"Can 'ya kiss me again, then?"  
Kenny tried not to laugh louder.  
"I have a better idea."  
"Yes?"  
Butters looked so hopeful and Kenny couldn't help but smile.  
"I'll kiss you tomorrow. That way you won't risk feeling like a distraction and I'll be able to prove that I mean it."  
"Oh! Okay! But not here. My parents would ground me til the day I die."  
Kenny grinned and Butters' heart fluttered.  
"Of course. And now we should sleep, before you change your mind about wanting me to kiss you."  
Kenny let himself fall back onto the bed and Butters shuffled and joined him, grabbing Kenny's arm for comfort.  
It didn't take long for either of them to drift into comfortable silence and relax, Kenny playing with Butters' fingers again.  
After another ten minutes he cleared his throat.  
"Butters."  
"Yeah?"  
"Please go out with me."  
Butters squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> So. First South Park fic I have finished so far, a Creek one is in the works though.
> 
> PLEASE tell me if I made any mistakes or what you liked about it so the next one can get better!  
> If you have requests, feel free to comment those, too! Can't promise I'll have time to write but I sure will try if I like them!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I love you!  
> Yes, you! Right there! Reading this!  
> Have a great day!  
> ☆


End file.
